Mutual Love
by Ilovepi
Summary: Rohan, and Eowyn finds she has something in common with the visiting blond elf as she watches Aragorn. Takes place during TTT. Rating may change.


**Do you think I own it?**

His hands, so strong and kind, were dancing all over the place as she watched him direct people and horses on their evacuation. He seemed to be everywhere, stopping a pack from falling off someone's horse, helping a young child onto his pony…it was easy to tell he would be a king one day.

"He is quite a Man, is he not?" inquired a quiet voice to her left.

Eowyn barely restrained herself from jumping a foot in the air. "Forgive me. I did not realize you were there, Master Elf."

"You were deep in thought," replied the blond Elf, glancing in the direction she had been staring. "Elves do tend to walk quietly, so it is of not surprising you did not hear me. I have crept up on Aragorn many a time."

"Have you?" Eowyn asked, looking once more in the direction of the Ranger.

"Yes," he replied, following her gaze.

"He does not seem like he would be easily crept up on."

"No," the Elf agreed.

Eowyn laughed. "So modest, Master Elf."

He inclined his head. "I try, my lady. Please, just call me Legolas."

"Then I am Eowyn."

"Very well, Eowyn." They stood in silence for a while, watching the Ranger ably aid the villagers.

"Yes," Eowyn said, as Aragorn stooped to help a pregnant mother onto her horse.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The answer to your first question," she replied. "Aragorn _is _quite a Man."

Legolas nodded. "I believe we should get to know each other better, my—Eowyn. I think we have much in common.

The glance she gave him was startled, but not displeased.

* * *

"So the way it works is that I ask a question about you, you answer it, I answer it and then you ask a question,"Eowyn explained patiently.

"That makes sense," Legolas said dubiously. It was the morning after their original conversation and they were seated outside, looking out at the mountains, towards Gondor.

"Okay…so I'll start," Eowyn said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No fair," Legolas complained, "I already know your answer."

"Just answer the question."

"No."

"Good. I have a brother."

"I know." Legolas said. "What is your goal in life?"

Eowyn looked at him, surprised. "You don't start easy, do you?"

He looked puzzled.

She looked out at the mountains, hugging her legs to her. "I want…" she began. "I want to bring honor to Rohan and fight evil."

"You don't think small, do you?" Legolas commented with a small smile.

"Do you?" she countered, and Legolas had to admit that his goals were no less ambitious than hers.

"I want to help Aragorn establish his throne in Gondor and defeat the evil in Mordor," the Sinda said quietly.

"So…he is the Heir of Isildur, then?" Eowyn whispered.

Legolas nodded, and the game continued. It was nearly noon-time when finally Eowyn asked softly, "Who do you love?"

Here Legolas looked astonished, though she could not tell whether he thought it ought to be obvious or from surprise that she asked the question in the first place.

Legolas swallowed.

"You don't have to answer," she said hurriedly, having no wish to ruin her friendship with the Sinda.

He waved away her protests and, looking away from her, said quietly, "Eowyn, I am several centuries old. Many a time have I thought I loved someone…but I was wrong, Eowyn. I did not know the meaning of love until nearly fifty year ago when I met…"

He fell silent.

The young woman felt tears swimming in her eyes at the hopelessness in the Sinda's eyes. She put her arm gently around him and, though she thought she knew the answer, asked quietly, "Who, Legolas?"

"Aragorn." The word was said with such emotion that Eowyn felt her own infatuation was pale beside his. Now Legolas turned to look at her. "He loves me like a brother, Eowyn. It never crossed his mind that I would want more, and it will stay that way. I have no intention of risking our friendship when I know there is no hope."

Now Eowyn swallowed. "Why—why not?" she asked, trying to keep emotion out of her voice.

Legolas was not fooled. "I am sorry, Eowyn," he said as gently as he could. "I am very much afraid that you have as much chance with Aragorn as I. He is in love."

That confirmed her fears. "Who?" she asked.

"She is widely considered the most beautiful elf since the fair Tinuviel," Legolas said, "and I fear she will repeat the Choice of Luthien."

"What is her name?"

"Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond."

Eowyn breathed out. "Tell me of Luthien," she requested, trying not to think of Arwen.

Softly, putting his arm around her, Legolas Thranduilion told Eowyn of the young elvish maiden and the human who had seen her dancing, of the perils they went through to be together, and finally, of how the fairest of all Elves chose the fate of men.

Eowyn's cheeks were wet.


End file.
